parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpsons Movie (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of the 2007 animated adventure adventure comedy film "The Simpsons Movie", based on the 1989 animated comedy TV show of the same name Cast *Homer Simpson - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Marge Simpson - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Bart Simpson - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Lisa Simpson - Rani (The Lion Guard) *Maggie Simpson - Ruby (The Lion King; OC) *Hunter (OC) as himself (Bart, Lisa and Maggie's brother) *Russ Cargill - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *President Schwarzenegger - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Tom Hanks - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Ned Flanders - Bolt *Rod and Tod Flanders - Patch and Lucky (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Abe Simpson - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Krusty the Clown - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Mayor Quimby - Owl (Pooh) *Chief Wiggum - Winnie the Pooh *Moe Szyslak - Rabbit (Pooh) *Lenny and Carl - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Barney Gumble - Skips (Regular Show) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - Eddie Noodleman (Sing) *Colin - Mvuto (The Lion Guard; OC) *Cletus Spuckler - Timon (The Lion King) *Mr. Burns - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Waylon Smithers - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Nelson Muntz - Dogo (The Lion Guard) *Ralph Wiggum - Roo (Pooh) *Kent Brockman - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Comic Book Guy - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Professor Frink - Buster Moon (Sing) *Sea Captain McCallister - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dr. Nick Riviera - Junior (Storks) *Principal Skinner - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Otto Mann - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dr. Hibbert - Li Shan (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Reverend Lovejoy - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Itchy and Scratchy - Fievel (An American Tail) and Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Fat Tony - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Lou - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Mrs. Krabappel - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mrs. Lovejoy - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Martin Prince - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Jimbo Jones - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Milhouse van Houten - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Agnes Skinner - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Medicine Woman - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mr. Teeny - Norman (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sideshow Mel - Johnny (Sing) *Cookie Kwan - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Lindsey Naegle - Ash (Sing) *Hans Moleman - Pops (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bumblebee Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Crazy Cat Lady - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Patty and Selma - Vitani (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) and Lioness (The Lion Guard) *Drederick Tatum - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Squeak-Voiced Teen - King Julien (Madagascar) *Groundskeeper Willie - Hank (Finding Dory) *Green Day - Danny and the Animal Jam Gang (Cats Don't Dance) Gallery Kovu (Profile).png|Kovu as Homer Simpson Kiara-1.jpg|Kiara as Marge Simpson Legends of Awesomeness Peng.jpg|Peng as Bart Simpson Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda.jpeg|Tai Lung as Russ Gargill Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as President Schwarzenegger Profile - Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Tom Hanks Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as Ned Flanders Profile - Patch.png|Patch 101 dalmatians lucky.jpg|and Lucky as Rod and Tod Flanders Vitaly-0.jpg|Vitaly as Abe Simpson Bing Bong (IO).jpg|Bing Bong as Krusty the Clown Owl (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Owl as Mayor Quimby Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Chief Wiggum Profile - Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Moe Szyslak Mordecai and Rigby.png|Mordecai and Rigby as Lenny and Carl Skips.jpg|Skips as Barney Gumble Eddie (Sing).jpg|Eddie Noodleman as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Timon (The Lion King).jpg|Timon as Cletus Spuckler Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Mr. Burns Kaa (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Waylon Smithers Dogo TLG.png|Dogo as Nelson Muntz Profile - Roo.png|Roo as Ralph Wiggum Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as Kent Brockman Clawhauser.jpg|Clawhauser as Comic Book Guy Buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster Moon as Professor Frink Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Sea Captain McCallister Junior-storks-17.8.jpg|Junior as Dr. Nick Riviera Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Principal Skinner Max in The Secret Life of Pets-1.jpg|Max as Otto Mann Li Shang In Kung fu Panda 3.jpeg|Li Shan as Dr. Hibbert Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Reverend Lovejoy Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Cat R. Waul ID.png|and Cat R. Waul as Itchy and Scratchy Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as Fat Tony Duke Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Lou Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mrs. Krabappel Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Mrs. Lovejoy Profile - Tod.png|Young Tod as Martin Prince Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Jimbo Jones Imagecb.jpg|Young Bagheera as Jimbo Jones Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Agnes Skinner Chloe in the Sky Commercial.jpg|Chloe as Medicine Woman Norman the secret life of pets.png|Norman as Mr. Teeny Johnny.jpg|Johnny as Sideshow Mel Big Mama Owl.jpg|Big Mama as Cookie Kwan Ash-sing-80.7.jpg|Ash as Lindsey Naegle Pops in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Pops as Hans Moleman Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Bumblebee Man Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as Crazy Cat Lady Vitani (Young) in The Lion Guard.jpg|Vitani Lioness-img.png|and Lioness as Patty and Selma Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Drederick Tatum King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|King Julien as Squeak-Voiced Teen Profile - Hank.jpg|Hank as Groundskeeper Willie Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Ride Spoofs